Love me, Don't hate me
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: Weird story. Start's out with Noodle and Sammy at school and 2D is late for picking Noodle up for a concert. He finally gets there and he is kinda angry at her... and you R&R's jobs... are to find out WHY! Bad Summary. 2nd Chapter up now. Rated for Mudsie
1. He's late!

**DUN! DUN! DUN! NOT ANOTHER SHADZ OF INSANITY GORILLAZ FAN FIC! YES! HAHAHA! SUFFER! LOL! Ok here's a new story! Hope you all likey! Hopefully! I hope so… Let's talk to the band now shall we? **

**Shadz: Murdoc, do you like reading Gorillaz fan fiction?**

**Muds: No fuckin' way **

**Shadz: Oh? Why not?**

**Muds: 'COS SOME SICK PERVERTS HERE THINK IT'S FUNNY TO PUT ME AND THE DULLARD TOGETHER!**

**Shadz: Yeah! Guys! C'mon! This is meant to be Fan _Fiction!_ Hehe…**

**Muds: WHY YOU LITTLE!**

**Shadz: Uh oh… he… enjoy! AHHHH! MUDSIE NO! PUT THAT FRYING PAN DOWN! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz, Damon and Jamie do… how I envy you both! **

'**LOVE ME, DON'T HATE ME'**

**-------**

"He's late"

Noodle whispered to herself for the millionth time. She narrowed her emerald eyes and dropped her gaze to the maths book in front of her on her small wooden desk. Words, symbols and numbers scattered about the pages lined with tiny cubes. Taking her brain to the limit in every new equation. Today was different. She shouldn't have even been in that math class today. She was meant to be going, but 2-D was late.

Noodle crossed her arms blocking her view from the book and looked up again at the teacher at the front of the room. Wrinkled, always enraged and old. Grey streaks curled within her short white hair. A pale face and sagging with age, black eyes enlarged with a pair of thin glasses halfway down her nose. Her scent of old lady and a reeking cheap perfume of lavender and rose. Her ancient clothes overlapping each other made of coloured wool and knitted tightly. Her silk skirts decorated with bright flowers ended halfway down her calf, leaving her blue and purple veins sticking out and leaving bumps from underneath the light brown stockings. Her faded black slip on shoes just ended her look with a total disaster. This was Mrs. Henson. The math and worst teacher in the world.

Behind the old hag was a whiteboard full of sums and mathematics information that Noodle was supposed to be writing down and solving. To her, it was a bunch of nonsense. Something in a different language. It didn't seem worth her time. Music was her life. Noodle glanced at the plain clock on the wall, it seemed like time hadn't passed anymore than it had when she last checked it. But at the same time, it was running fast and 2-D was the one who was late. 2:57. He was almost half an hour late. They were never going to bet the traffic now that it would be starting to build up. Time was her enemy.

Noodle sighed and turned her head to her left and rested it on her crossed arms. She stared in awe at her friend. Samantha. Sam. Sammy. Her best friend in the entire world. She was beautiful. 14, just a few months older than Noodle. She had shoulder length chestnut red layered hair with a fringe to the side of her face that covered her left eye sort of like Noodle's. Her roots and ends were tipped black that made her hair stand out the most. Her face was always white and smooth, showing off her perfect cheek bone structure. Never a day did she forget the thick black eye liner and mascara around her bright aqua blue eyes giving them a hot gothic effect. Her thin lips usually smeared with pink cherry lip gloss that she licked off by the end of the day. Half of it gone already. Her clothes about as femininely weird and unusual as Noodle's. Some things exactly the same. Great minds think alike most of the time. The only difference in the clothes was the more revealing ones that she was aloud to wear compared to her and Russel's arguments in the malls. They suited her though, they showed off her thick curves that made boys follow her and get heaps of numbers. No jealousy though. They were the best of friend's till the end.

Sammy sighed in annoyance from the constant work that lay in front of her and turned towards Noodle. She grinned and her face lit up at the sight of her. Noodle smiled back lazily. Her eyes covered by her thick violet bangs.

"Hey shouldn't 2-D be here by now?"

Sammy whispered anxiously. She was American and only just moved from Miami about 2 years ago when Noodle just stared school in Essex. Noodle took a nervous glance towards Mrs. Henson but she was deep in another essay of mathematics on the board while mindlessly talking. Her voice crackling and dry hurt Noodle's ears. Noodle moved her chair and leaned closer to Sammy.

"He is late"

She stated once again with her heavy Japanese accent covering her voice. Sammy widened her eyes in shock and continued staring at Noodle unbelievably.

"But Stu is never late… never"

"Well he is today mate"

Noodle shrugged unsurely at her. Sammy bit her bottom lip, wiping away probably the last of her gloss upon her lips. Her dark eyes darted around the room avoiding Noodle's eye contact behind her hair and thought of comforting words for her friend.

"Don't worry girl, I'm sure he'll be here soon to take you away from this god forsaken place and you'll be off to the concert!"

"I am sorry you could not come with me Sammy"

"It's alright Noods, my mum wouldn't let me get off school even if it was for 1 minute. At least I get to _go_ to the concert, thank mashed potatoes!"

Noodle giggled softly from her friend's average joke. Her jokes never get old though, that's why they are so good and why she is so funny.

"And thank you sooooo much for the VIP!"

"It is the least I can do for my best friend"

Sammy shut her eyes tight and grinned her straight white smile widely, barely holding her excitement looking like it pained her to keep still. Noodle laughed softly once again trying not to attract her fellow classmates' attention. Mrs. Henson still mindless like a zombie long since its expiry date but still well preserved. Everyone else was busy writing down the sums upon the board or just simply writing notes to pass to each other about people inside the room and what they were doing. The nerds up the front were already about a second behind Mrs. Henson's equations. Their brain power never running out like an endless battery.

"So after the concert, I'll go backstage to meet _the band _and then you'll take me to Kong for a sleepover!"

"Hai! Yes! Yes! We will have so much fun!"

"It won't be like last time will it...?"

"No, Murdoc will not bother us this time"

"Great. I mean Muds is a good guy at heart…I think, but a bloody pest once you've been around him too long"

Sammy sighed exhaustingly remembering past experiences from meeting Murdoc J. Nicalls. She leaned backward and slid down more into her seat, her head barely seeing over the top of the desk. Her fingers tapped the hollow wood silently as she watched herself play the Every Planet We Reach Is Dead solo on an imaginary piano. Noodle watched motionless after having nothing else better to watch or even slightly more entertaining to do. She thought she could check the time again but it wouldn't do anything at all. The time had not changed any more than a minute. It wasn't worth cracking her neck, putting her eyes in focus and wasting precious brain power.

Where was 2-D? He knew he had to pick her up. He knew where to go. He knew what time. He knew what date. Why wasn't he there? Noodle thought about if he might have had another pain killer overdose that would knock him out but 2-D knew better… on most days. Maybe the traffic was too heavy. He couldn't get out of Kong? The zombies finally got him? Noodle started to panic. The concert would have to be called off without a guitarist and a singer. Russel and Murdoc had already left Kong Studios in the morning and left 2-D and Noodle on their own as a joke. Noodle still wanted to go to school for most of the day and spend time with her friend. Plus it would help ease the constant flow of schoolwork. Noodle's face turned towards the board once again.

"…I got Every Planet We Reach Is Dead stuck in me head…"

"I noticed the piano"

"…So your playing Feel Good Inc. and DARE right?"

"Yeah and Dirty Harry if Bootie comes"

"2-D better get his sexy little ass here right now to take you to the concert or I'm gonna eat him"

"Hmm… food… hungry"

"Girl, I didn't see you eat a thing today"

"Yeah, our chef left with all the pay and forgot to leave food"

"It's not like Russel to leave you starving… especially in your stick thin anorexic state"

Sammy scoffed sadly and Noodle snapped her head her direction with a mortified look.

"I am not anorexic! I eat heaps! I just exercise a lot"

"Too much. Slob around for 2 years and then reach us, normal teens weight"

Noodle's lip quivered and she did the best cute sad little face she could, like she had been hurt bad. Her eyes sparkled with fake tears welling in her eyes and she stared at her friend. Sammy looking jealous turned back to look at Noodle. She saw her face and snarled angrily. Noodle, thinking it was all real, soon let in her real tears set in. It wasn't like Sammy to push her away like that because of self image. Noodle lowered her head in depression and sighed. Sammy turned her head to Noodle and let her sour expression fall of her lovely face and replaced it with a nice smile.

"I'm just joking Noods, you're beautiful no matter what anyone says"

Sammy moved her chair closer to Noodle and laid a poor fingernail growing attempted hand over a still regularly bitten one. Noodle glanced up from under her hair and smiled cutely. Another one of Sammy's tricks again. Sammy leaned over and gave Noodle a side friendship hug, Noodle returning it. They broke apart quickly as Mrs. Henson began to turn around to face the class. Her dark ageing eyes scanning for any misbehaviour inside the class, her mouth turned and purged as though she had just sucked a lemon. There was a pause before Mrs. Henson attempted a fake smile like it was in pain for the class as she picked up a bright red marker.

"We will now mark"

Noodle seemed panic stricken and begged 2-D to jump out of the door right this very second. She needed to be saved from the sea of maths, drowning her in total confusion. Mrs. Henson always picked people to answer the sums. Luckily, she wouldn't pick the one person who actually hadn't bothered to do them. Noodle forced herself to look to the clock again. 3:00. Just 20 more minutes of math left to go but hopefully less for Noodle. 2-D needed to be there now or they would be so late and Murdoc would be _so _angry. If their was a problem then 2-D would have rung the school or Noodle… but her cell phone was off during school. It wasn't allowed to be on.

Noodle sighed deeply and let her head hang low to see her blank sheet of paper where her answers should be. She blamed 2-D. It was their fault. The band's fault. It was 2-D's fault that he wasn't there to save her, Murdoc's fault for leaving them on their own and Russel's fault for a lack of energy and brain power. No food. And she guessed it was also her fault as well for actually insisting and going to school. She admit it, and now everyone's happy.

Right then Noodle heard something in the corridor. Footsteps. Fast footsteps. Running footsteps. Noodle slowly turned her head towards the door in hope. That had to be 2-D. That just had to. And yeah, he better be running! Did he know how late they were? The Axe Princess patiently waited and heard the fast moving feet echo in the hollow corridors like a bass vibrating under the floors. She carefully watched the door and examined its features as the nerds desperately yelled out the answers to the questions, them being the only ones actually getting the answer right.

The bright ocean blue door, 2 meters high and a small golden handle on the front and back. It stood stationary, like all doors should. The only purpose to keep out noise, privacy and maybe the wind. Noodle laughed to herself about her strange view of something so incredibly simple. On the front lay a small clear window that right now revealed the white walls of the school but soon would reveal 2-D's hollow eyes, toothless grin and spiky blue hair. All the things that made his appearance perfect. At least good enough to make Sammy fall head over heels and drool at the very sight of him. Noodle still did not understand that. To her, 2-D was like an older brother but to Sammy, he was the hot celebrity singer of the best band in the world who she had a crush on ever since she was 10 and still can't talk to without blushing.

The footsteps drew nearer… and nearer… until…

WHAM!

All the people who had dozed off or were simply unalerted gave a jump of surprise and some even a small scream. Everyone's faces turned to the door in horror at what had disturbed their peaceful Friday math's lesson. There, on the tiny window of a door lay a huge pale white hand. 2-D's hand. Noodle gave a small smirk and slowly reached for her pencil case and started putting her stationery back inside it while everyone else was being distracted. Sammy still hadn't figured out who it was. The class was quiet and all that could be heard was the pants and gasps from outside the door. The hand took itself of the window, leaving a stained outline of sweat and heat. The doorknob turned and the blue door clicked open. Everyone watched nervously and even Mrs. Henson looked anxious of the Anti-Christ. She should have seen Murdoc make an appearance in a place he is about to destroy.

The door creaked wide open to reveal a tall man standing in the doorway. 2-D. His blue hair was even more spiky than usual like he had just got out of bed. His face cleanly shaved and it had a sort of unhealthy grey glow to it like it usually had from the bruises. His hollow eyes black as ever and his thick eyebrows sloped inwards over his holes for eyes, indicating he's mad and frustrated. His nostrils flared and his mouth partly open for breathing in deep to catch is breath. His skinny pale body was covered with the 'Pink Rabbit Says SHOOT TO ILL' loose t-shirt, a dark blue jean jacket over the top, Black converse shoes and the faded light blue tightest jeans he had. A few people gasped. A few people sighed dreamily. A few people just looked about as shocked as if the door itself starting moving about. Sammy giggled shyly and was focused upon his tight jeans more than anything.

With the black holes instead of eyes placed upon his face, it was hard to tell where he was looking. Noodle could tell though. He was scanning the room full of students for his band mate and little sister. He saw her in the back row next to Sammy, blushing like mad. Noodle smiled at him and grouped her books together and got ready to stuff them in her bag and run away from school with 2-D. The lanky vocalist didn't smile back at her but gave a small nod with his head. He walked inside the classroom and started walking up to the teacher in front of the class. Mrs. Henson looking slightly annoyed.

"_Yes?_"

"Um Noodle 'as got a concert"

Mrs. Henson looked at Noodle who grinned at her evilly. The math teacher turned back and stared at the man wondering if he was on drugs. Noodle stared at the two until she felt someone shove her arm lightly. She looked around to see her friend looking at her excitedly.

"He's here! He's here! Go! Now! You'll be late! I'll see you at the concert!"

"Backstage after the show?"

"I'll be there Noods, have fun! I'll be cheering ya on! Bye!"

Noodle got to her feet and picked her stuff up and held it tight in her arms. She waved at Sammy who winked back with a sly smile much like Damon Albarn's. Noodle picked up her black Japanese bag off the floor beside her and quickly stuffed her belongings in and zipped it up halfway. She threw the bag over her shoulder and ran to the front of the class next to 2-D who was now staring coldly at the teacher.

"We really 'ave ter go now, we are already quite late"

"Right then. Goodbye Noodle. See you on Monday"

She fake smiled at the young teen and her voice seemed bitter and nasty, like a threat daring her to come back to school. 2-D hurriedly turned around and made his way to the door and Noodle followed giving the class a big wave on the way.

"_Sayonara!"_

She yelled to the class and quickly slipped out of the door before the teacher or students could react. Noodle giggled joyfully and walked out into the empty corridor, 2-D way ahead of her. Noodle ran after him as fast as she could, her heavy bag and gravity pulling her down.

"2-D! Wait up!"

"Noodle 'urry up! We should 'ave left ages ago!"

2-D yelled at her angrily, he looked back at her and gave her a scowl and narrowed his eyes coldly like he hated her. The very sight of 2-D angry with her made her heart rip in half and her soul fall into deep depression. 2-D was hardly ever mad with Noodle but when he was, he didn't need to say or do anything. It was the glares. The glares were one of the many things that made Noodle cry. She let her face fall to the floor and continued her fast pace. It wasn't fast enough to keep up with 2-D though.

"NOODLE!"

2-D screamed from down the corridor making Noodle jump in fear. Noodle didn't want to look up to see his face, she didn't want to cry. Noodle focused on the ground and ran again as fast as her skinny Asian legs could carry her. Noodle almost tripped over her own feet and finally staggered over to an impatiently 2-D. Noodle waited as 2-D was blocking her path to outside, standing in the doorway. She forced herself to look up to him but by the time she had, he had already turned around and was walking out the door. Noodle sighed and followed once again. He couldn't be mad. She did nothing.

The Geep was poorly parked on the road in front of the school. Noodle suppressed some random laughter inside her and ran towards the green camouflage car that apparently cost more than a space shuttle. 2-D opened the door and sat in the driver's seat, strapping on his beat. Noodle jumped in the passenger seat opposite him and put on her seat belt as well. 2-D's used Murdoc's keys to turn on the Geep and he speed it out onto the road and down the street, on their way to London at full speed. It wouldn't stop for nothing. Noodle was wondering why the hell Murdoc lent 2-D the keys to the Geep.

-------

Noodle sat quietly in her seat, her little mind at work thinking of nothing and everything. The Geep came speeding around the corner and 2-D slammed on the brakes and the teen Jap jerked forward from the sudden stop. There was a red light in front of them. 2-D growled angrily and reached in his pocket for his cigarettes. He pulled out a fag and a lighter and it up and stuck it in his mouth and breathed in deep. Toxic fumes replaced frustration with relaxation. Noodle coughed a bit from the building smoke but she didn't mind 2-D smoking around her since she was 10. She glanced at the clock on the Geep. 3:08. the concert was at 8pm. They had less than 5 hours to get there and by the looks of the traffic, it would take a little bit longer.

"…You were late"

Noodle whispered calmly. Her head was kept straight but her eyes watched every move her fellow brother made. 2-D turned to her looking a little bit less enraged than he had before but still kept dark eyes and a cold stare.

"Yer think I don't know that? It's 3:00 and we got 5 fuckin' 'ours ter get there!"

He snapped at her. Noodle flinched from the emphasis he had put on the swear word. The red light switched to bright green and 2-D accelerated forward slowly trying not to hit any of the other slow cars in front of him.

"…… Why were you late?"

"I got 'eld up"

"How?"

"Troubles with the car"

"But Murdoc does not let you drive the Geep does he?"

"Not usually"

"Why now?"

"We need ter get ter the concert!"

"Would not they have taken the Geep?"

"Noodle stop askin' stupid questions!"

"…sorry"

Noodle whispered nervously to him. 2-D still held his nasty face but was much more focused on the driving. He didn't answer or look at Noodle but lowered his eyes to the wheel sort of guiltily. Noodle didn't want to talk to 2-D if he was going to be mean to her. She shifted herself to lean against the door and let her head gaze out into the passing buildings and images merging together like smudged paint until she could keep her eyes open no longer. Noodle slowly drifted off to sleep leaving 2-D hours to think about how he hurt his little love.

-------

**What a strange fan fic… oh well… what do you honestly expect? It's one of MY fan fics! Of course it will be insane and possibly mad which is the same thing… ? See? There is no denying it! Sorry if it's a bit short or long or whatever. I think I might be needing a few more ideas ok? I got one but I think someone might have already thought of that… but what you had for breakfast this morning would be REALLY helpful! It's critical to my fics k? Coolzies! Anyway read, review, ya know the drill! Chow for now! Lol! Hehe! Bibi! Luv ya darlin's! **

**Oh! I forgot to ask the band what they thought of it! Sorry guys!**

**Shadz: 2-D, what did you think of the fic?**

**2-D: I think-**

**Muds: No you don't**

**Shadz: Quiet Mudsie or I'll make you gay!**

**Muds: …**

**Shadz: That's what I thought… please continue 'D**

**2-D: uh I thought it was pretty cool but I don't get it… why am I angry with Noodle?**

**Shadz: err… you're frustrated or something… haven't really figured that out yet… Don't ask me, I just write this**

**Russ: Well I'd personally stick around for a second chapter**

**Shadz: Thanks Russ!**

**Noodle: Hai! You write well! You always focus your stories on me!**

**Shadz: Yeah well… you're kinda the only one I can really relate the stories to that I like**

**Muds: I thought it was BULLSHIT!**

**Shadz: …sighs… Poor Murdoc… don't worry, you'll do something scary later on next chapter that will make you the distinct bad guy**

**Muds: Now that's what I'm talking about!**

**Shadz: …But you'll regret it later on**

**Muds: Eh?...**

**Shadz: …don't know… need ideas… oh well! Until next time! Bye Guys! Work on that movie! Can't wait for it! Cya!**

**Noodle: Bye Bye!**

**2-D: Later!**

**Muds: Piss off you little shit**

**Shadz: …you're old. Ha. **


	2. A Dodgy Phonecall

**Hey Guys! I'm back! With a brand new chapter! Ohhh! I can't wait to show it to you all who probably won't read it anyway but you know… just for… promotional reasons… or something… ?... Let's check in with the band! Hey guys! How is it going? **

**2-D: It's been cool, how are you?**

**Noods: Where were you? Why did this chapter take so long?**

**Shadz: I don't know… I uh… I-I had a… nervous breakdown or something, I just… felt scared of checking the fiction… or writing incase… incase… I don't know really. I just feel… light headed-**

**Muds: And you say I'm a drug addict**

**Shadz: I dun never say that!**

**Muds: Yeah, you were too scared to 'cos you knew I would throttle ya with me bare hands. You should have seen the look on your face when I last insulted ya! You were probably crying like a wuss all night!**

**Russ: Muds, can we just read the fic?**

**Shadz: Yes… let's**

**Muds: Wanker**

**Disclaimer: If I actually did own Gorillaz then why would I bother with this stupid story instead of just making a movie or a long Gorilla bite? Hm? Think about that… **

**Chapter 2: The car talks! Oh no it's just Noodle**

**-------**

Noodle's Asian emerald eyes flicked open alarmingly along with a sudden small jerk that made her awake from her restless slumber. Her mind instantly erasing dreams into forgotten thoughts that she would never remember ever again. Noodle lifted her head forward from the seat, a sharp aching sensation dominating the back of her slender neck during every move it made. Noodle stared out through the windshield of the Geep into a dark blue night. A bright white moon glowing in front of them, guiding their way through the darkness. Small sparkling diamonds glittered in the sky alongside. Not a cloud in the sky. So quiet.

The Japanese Guitarist shifted her head to the driver. 2-D. He looked so tired. Dark blue bags already sagging underneath his slowly blinking black eyes. His pale hands steadily in control of the wheel. Noodle wondered weather she should talk to him or if she should just go back to sleep. 2-D didn't even look the slightest bit angry though. Maybe he was overreacting. Despite possible more yellings, she smiled warmly at him. He was her brother. She should do that everyday.

"…Hello"

Noodle spoke softly after finding something to say. The distraction caused 2-D to mindlessly turn his head away from the road to Noodle, which she feared might have been a bad thing. He saw her lovely face with barely opened eyes and smiled tiredly back.

"'Ey little love. Yer sleep awright?"

"Yeah. How are you coping? You look sleepy"

"Just bored"

Noodle nodded slowly trying to show distinct understanding. 2-D looked back at the road still with a smile. The frosty wind from acceleration blew lightly in Noodle's hair, brushing her bangs away from her eyes so she could get a clear view. There was a pause then Noodle sighed depressingly and turned back to look at a side view of the deserted desert. He obviously wasn't going to talk to her. But wanted to know why he snapped at her before, she did nothing. Noodle set her eyes on the clock in front of her. 6:47pm. they had an hour at the most to get there. Still so far away. Still much further to go yet.

"… 2-D?"

"Yea' love?"

"I was just wondering… if you had any food?"

"Are yer 'ungry?"

"Yeah"

"Um sorry love I don't 'ave any with me now… don't think there is anythin' in 'ere either"

"Oh. Ok then. Thanks anyway"

Noodle gritted her teeth feeling pain and hunger mixing and mingling inside her stomach. Hot boil mixture rising in her throat, after been swallowed leaving a terrible taste inside her mouth. No food. And she was starving.

"Russ would 'ave somethin' for yer when we get to the concert"

"If we make it on time"

"Well by the looks of it, we might be a bit late"

"Could not we postpone the concert?"

"Murdoc would 'ang us"

"Right…"

"Don't worry love, we'll just go there and get it over and done with, then after we'll 'ave to 'ave a long drive 'ome and then you and Sammy can do whatever for the rest of the weekend ok?"

Noodle's face brightened. She was glad that her friend was coming over and she loved spending time with her. They were the best of friends. It didn't matter what they did as long as they had each other, it would be a good time. Always.

"Ok Stu"

2-D grinned and then focused once again on the road. The sky falling even deeper into pitch black darkness as every second ticked by. 2-D opened his mouth and yawned loudly. Sleep about to weigh heavily on him. But not now. Not now. They needed to keep going till the end. They had a concert to go to.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise was heard from 2-D's jean pocket. The electronic ring tone for DARE. 2-D's cell phone. The alerted blue-haired singer dug in his pocket and took out a shiny dark blue flip top phone. He opened the top out and the ring tone came to a halt. He flipped the phone to his left hand and jammed against his ear, pressing it on his face.

"'Ello?"

2-D seemed like he liked getting phone calls. Noodle waited patiently in her seat to find out who it was. She didn't need an answer from 2-D for that question. The loud enraged dirty mouthed voice was a dead giveaway. Not to mention the look on 2-D's face. Like he's seen a ghost. Noodle gulped nervously and watched 2-D flinch from the swearing on the other end of the line. Poor 2-D. It was Murdoc.

"…In the Geep now, won't be too long…. I don't think it's quite that far yet…. Uh…. About just outside London? …. Don't yell at me! It wasn't my fault! It was the Geep! It was hard- …. Yeah she's here"

Noodle leaned in closer eagerly to hear what Murdoc had to say. But she couldn't hear anymore than muffled yells from the satanic bassist. 2-D quickly looked at Noodle pityingly for about 2 seconds before his eyes meet the road again. The young Jap quirked and eyebrow confusingly. She would just have to wait.

"…No Muds… It's not 'er-…. I don't know, I- MAYBE I don't know! I don't know! …. Fine. See ya"

2-D sighed hopelessly and took his phone away from his ear and snapped it shut. He slipped it back into his pocket with a bit of difficultly from such tight jeans but it got in, in the end. Noodle blinked cutely waiting for a fill-in on the conversation.

"What did Murdoc want?"

"Muds just wanted ter know where we were is all"

"What did he say about me?"

"Um… he said hi"

Noodle shook her head unconvincingly and shifted into a more comfortable position to relax in so her head wouldn't get so sore. She still had another half an hour at least before she needed to think about the performance. Couldn't a girl get some rest otherwise? Noodle let her eyelids drop over her green pupils, covering them in darkness once again. Leading her deeper into the dangerous depths of the mind.

"Wake me when we are near the concert so I can get ready please?"

"You can count on me love"

Noodle smiled gladly to herself, knowing she was in good hands.

-------

**Wow. Short Chapter. Ha. Bet ya didn't see that coming did ya? Well for all you observant people, ya might have taken a glance at the scroll bar length but maybe that's just me. Everything is isn't? It's all about me. ME ME ME ME ME! ME! The world is about people, everyone is involved. Not just me but you you you you and not you but you. Yes. YOU! **

**Russ: Ok now you're just scaring everyone**

**Shadz: Sorry… old habits die hard**

**2-D: good describing words but I don't really see a plot for this story**

**Shadz: Me neither… I know! I'll end it when… this could be just a random fan fic… no, no! I'll stick to my original plot… I'll go until… I'll end the fic when… I'll end it when Murdoc apologizes! **

**Muds: chokes on liquor WHAT?**

**Shadz: I'll end it when you apologize… that will be when you say 'sor-ry'. Say it with me! sor… ry! Easy as pie! Mmm pie…**

**Noods: I like pie!**

**2-D: Me too! **

**Shadz: I bet ya could make a _mean_ apple pie Russel!**

**Russ: No doubt about that! You know what? I think I'll make pie right now**

**2-D+Noods: YAY!**

**Muds: Sweet Satan… **

**Shadz: The world is coming to an end!**

**Muds: Now that you've showed up**

**Shadz: …pie? It's apple? waves pie in Murdoc's face**

**Muds: I don't deserve this torture…**

**Shadz: It's fun seeing you suffer! Muahahahahahaha!**

**-------**


End file.
